The Sea and The Angel
by Anaklusmoswitch
Summary: Isabel (OC) is a demi-god who lives in New Zealand. This is the story of how she moves to USA, attends Camp Half-Blood and learns of the world she was born into. She meets Nico di Angelo and together they go on a quest, along the way they learn of old magic that is re-awakening. *set after TLO. I've aged Nico abit so he fits into my plot. My first PJO story. Review Please! :)
1. Intro

**Hi! this is the first Percy Jackson story i've written so please be nice :) i've decided to only continue if i get at least 3 or 4 reviews, i dont want to feel like i'm writing to a brick wall :P**

**Disclaimer: I pretty sure im not a boy or as brillaint a writer as Rick Riordan, so unfortunately, i dont own Percy Jackson :( however, i own the plot and Isabel :)**

Isabel sighed as the plane finally touched down. She had spent the last 40 hours gripping her arm-rest until her knuckles were white and had lost all feeling. She hated flying but her step-dad had gotten a good job in New York and flying was the only way to get there. Well, the only fast way.

"Honey, are you ok?" Isabel's mum asked. Isabel just nodded - she didn't want to open her mouth - just in case.

Isabel's dad had left them just after she was born, which brought her and her mum close. Isabel had always been a bit of a problem child; she had dyslexia and mild ADHD and, as her step-dad put it, a talent for trouble. That was probably the reason why she had been expelled from about 8 different schools.

No matter how hard Isabel had argued that the cheerleader or the foreign students had attacked her, she was expelled and she had to go home and face her mother. Her mother never yelled at her; however she had a way of making Isabel completely guilty without even saying anything.

It was always hard finding another school to take her in, in small New Zealand but her mum would always take it in her stride.

Isabel's mum looked nothing like Isabel and plenty of times Isabel's mum would look over at her, sigh and say

"Isabel, you look so much like your father."

Isabel had inherited her father's ink-black hair and curious sea-green eyes; she had tan skin and her mother's nose. Her nose was the only thing that came from her mother, without it she could have been adopted.

She knew that she shouldn't ask about her father and when she was little she used to have dreams of her father returning to them and saying how sorry he was and beg their forgiveness. He would be tall and handsome, with Isabel's eyes and hair. Unfortunately, as Isabel grew up she realised that he may never come so she gave up him and instead focused on trying to be a good daughter.

"Isabel, we've landed. Come on," Isabel flicked her hair out of her face and stood up. Great, another hour in customs and she'd finally be in the fresh air again. Maybe she could convince her mum to drive past the beach and go for a quick swim?

**Review please! more will come if at least 3 or 4 people review! :) x - Anaklusmoswitch**


	2. Getting to camp

**Hi! Wow! I cant believe how many people have reviewed this in such little time! thanks heaps! :) Please press the pretty review button at the bottom! :) x**

**Disclaimer: Do u think if i asked Rick Riordan for the rights he'd give it to me? :L**

Isabel and her mum were driving down a fairly deserted road. Isabel marvelled at the landscape, it was so much different, yet so similar, to New Zealand. She hadn't been able to convince her mum to stop at the beach; instead her mum drove past it and across to Long Island.

"Mum?" Isabel whispered, as farms and trees flashed by.

"Yes Isabel?" her mum asked.

"Where are we going?" Isabel wondered. Isabel's mum sighed and pulled the car to the side of the road. Firstly, so she could look at Isabel when she told her this. Secondly, they were there.

"Isabel, you know how your father left us when you were little?" Isabel nodded. "Well, this is about him." Isabel sighed. The only memory she had of her dad was of the sound of warm laughter. It wasn't much but Isabel clung onto it, she had given up on the dreams but not on the laugh.

"Isabel, you know your great-grandfather came from Greece," Isabel's mum started.

"Yeah, yeah mum, I know. Grandad Jack then moved to America where he had you, and you've never known who your mum was. Then you moved to New Zealand after you found out you were pregnant with me. Got it." Isabel said, trying to get her mum to hurry up with the story.

Isabel's mum chuckled and tugged one of Isabel's curls.

"Oh Isabel. This isn't about your lineage. Honey, your father was unlike any man I have ever met. He was dazzling."

"Get to the point mum!" Isabel said impatiently, her ADHD showing through. Isabel's mum chuckled, she looked into her rear view mirror and paled instantly.

"Quick Isabel! Get out!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" Isabel's mum cried frantically. Isabel, though confused, did as her mother asked. She looked behind her and squinted.

In the distance she could just make out what seemed to be a giant lizard running towards them. She squeaked but managed to keep calm. Well, as calm as you can be when a giant lizard is running towards you.

"Grab your bag and run to the top of the hill." Isabel faced the hill her mother pointed out as she closed the boot. "There you will stay for the summer. There you will find answers."

"But-" Isabel hesitated.

"Just go! And remember, I love you. But whatever you do – " Isabel didn't hear the last bit because she was already running.

"I love you mum!" she yelled over her shoulder as she made her way through bushes, trees and over logs. She ran until her lungs were burning but with every step she imagined the horrifying lizard coming closer. This kept her motivated. When she finally got to the top of the hill she gasped. There standing in front of her was a dragon, weren't those supposed to be mythical? As she stared at the dragon she forgot to look where she was going and ran straight into a tree.

"Ow!" she cried as she crumbled to the ground and her world started to go black. The last thing she saw was a boy leaning over her who had the same colour eyes as her.

**Dun, dun, dunnn! i'm guessing u guys can guess who this is? because your just that smart :) if you know or think you know who the boy is, leave it in a review :) xx - Anaklusmoswitch **


	3. first moments

**Hi! if you guys have any questions or suggestions of what you want to happen just PM me :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not Rick Riordan :(**

Isabel woke in what seemed to be and infirmary. She groaned as she sat up. Her vision had spots in it, but otherwise she seemed fine. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and was about to stand up when a boy rushed to the side of her bed and gently pushed her back down.

"Woah there." He said. Isabel stared at him. There were those eyes she had seen when she blacked out.

"Who are you?" Isabel asked. The boy grinned a crooked smile.

"Im Percy Jackson, and you are?" he asked confidently.

"I'm Isabel Marino" she said with the same confidence.

"Well Isabel Marino, just drink this and you should feel better." He told her as he handed her a drink in a tall glass. Isabel took a cautious sip.

"Mmmm!" she quickly drank the rest of the drink. She was almost disappointed when it was gone, but as she finished it she felt a lot better.

"What is this stuff?" Isabel asked. Percy grinned, his sea-green eyes sparkling.

"It's nectar."

"Nectar?" Isabel asked confused, "I thought that's what bees make? Or what the ancient Greek Gods drank? Is this safe to drink?" Percy hesitated,

"It is safe to drink, in moderation." Percy paused, "Isabel? How much do you know about the Greek Gods?" Isabel shrugged.

"Not much, I have dyslexia so I can't read well." Percy hesitated again.

"Come, walk with me." Isabel stood cautiously expecting to have a massive headache but nothing came. She shrugged and followed Percy. On the way out she saw boys and girls being treated by kids her own age, some of them had pretty nasty injuries. She wondered what sort of beast could have done that.

However, she was even more shocked when they got outside. She followed Percy to a sort of courtyard with a strange assortment of cabins. Isabel stared around her in wonder as Percy showed her the camp.

"Here's the basketball courts," he pointed out, "and there's the arena, and here's the Big House." Isabel stared in bewilderment. There was just too much to take in.

"Hey Perce!" She heard from behind her. Isabel turned and stifled a gasp. Behind her stood what seemed to be a half-human, half-goat thing. Isabel whirled around and stopped when her gaze landed on what she was looking for: a fairly big stick. She picked it up and with a quick flick of her wrist, had the pointed end under the half-goats' chin.

"Woah!" he took a step back with his hands in a surrender sign. Isabel flicked a ringlet out of her face, a wild look in her eye.

"What are you?" she growled. Isabel felt Percy next to her.

"Uhh… Isabel?"

"Yeah?" her gaze never leaving the half-goats.

"Umm… This is my friend Grover." Percy told her. Isabel dropped the stick and turned to face him.

"What?" she asked him embarrassed.

"Uhh… This is Grover. Grover, this is Isabel." Grover looked warily at Isabel.

"Hello" he said, cautiously. Isabel ducked her head.  
"Sorry," she mumbled. Grover broke into a grin.

"It's ok." Isabel sighed with relief. Grover turned to Percy. "So, have you told her?" Percy groaned.

"I was just getting to that."

"Oh, well, have fun man." Grover said, he clapped Percy on the shoulder and walked away, or rather, bounded away.

"What did he mean – Have you told her? Also mum said I would find answers here. Plus I have a feeling this has something to do with my dad." Isabel said accusingly. Percy sighed.

"Come with me." He jerked his head to the left of the Big House. Isabel's heart quickened as she realised there was water in that direction. Isabel never knew how she knew where water was, she just did.

**i dont think that was one of my best chapters... Please press the pretty review button! :) - Ananklusmoswitch :) xx**


	4. Finding out

**Hi! :) If you guys want this story to have something specific in it, please tell me :) **

**Also, im gonna give Isabel, Nico and another OC of mine a quest, i have some ideas but im not 100% sure its good, so if you guys could give me some ideas that would be amazing! :)**

**Disclaimer: Im not Rick Riordan...**

Percy led Isabel to the lake. She didn't know why, but she felt a surge of relief rush through her, water always managed to calm her down. Percy sat down and motioned for her to do the same. "Have you ever been told stories of Greek Gods?" Percy asked.

"Ah. Well my mum used to tell tales about how they used to come disguised as humans, fall in love with mortals and have demigod children," she said. "Not that they're real, I mean, they're completely ridiculous."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. He said, "What if they were real? What if your mum fell in love with a god?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" she said, when she suddenly realized that Percy's face was absolutely neutral.

"You're not joking," she stated quietly. Percy shook his head slowly. Isabel put her head in her hands. "Omigod." She said simply, she stood and Percy followed suit.

"I know this is a lot to take in but," Percy started, Isabel turned to face him.

"It's a hell of a lot to take in!" she interrupted. "Is that why we moved to New Zealand? So nobody would find out? Which god is my father? Is that why so many weird things tries to attack me? And how the hell am I going to live a normal life?" Isabel took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

Percy tried to calm Isabel, "Look, I don't know why you moved to New Zealand, but I have a feeling you were in less of a threat there. I'm not sure which god is your father but you should have been claimed when you were 13. I have a feeling being in New Zealand had something to do with that. You will probably be claimed at the campfire tonight so I'll wait before we move your stuff into the Hermes cabin." Isabel took a shaky breath as she listened to Percy, she nodded slowly as her situation finally began to sink in.

"If it helps I've always been really sporty," Isabel joked shakily. Percy smiled.

"It probably doesn't, we'll just have to wait." Isabel nodded, more confidently this time.

"I guess we'll just have to wait." Isabel felt the need to clear her head. "Well, I'm going for a run to clear my head. Bye." She said as she began to run towards the forest.

"Wait!" Isabel turned towards Percy, "The forests are stocked full of monsters, don't stray too far into them." Percy warned her. Isabel just nodded and turned and began to run. She had loved running for as long as she could remember, it was her way of just forgetting life. Sometimes she needed that.

Isabel ran and ran, not even focusing on where she was going, after a while she realised she was completely and utterly lost. Isabel climbed the nearest tree to try see over the forest and find out where she was. When she got to the top of the tree she was disappointed to find that, though she could see camp, she was quite a way away from it.

Isabel swung down the tree and started in the direction of camp. As she walked all the emotions of the last few days came flooding back and she began to cry. Isabel broke into a run, it always helped. Only this time, it didn't. She sank down next to the nearest tree and broke down.

Where was her mum? What if she never saw her again? Did all demi-gods live like this? But they all seemed so happy? Isabel leant against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes.

**Hope you liked it! :) again, if you guys could give me some ideas of where you want htis story to go or what kind of quest you want Isabel to have, please tell me :) Please Review! :) - Anaklusmoswitch :) xx**


End file.
